rothvessafandomcom-20200214-history
The Theives Guild
"The Theives Guild is a lie, told by parents to scare their children to keep them from walking outside at night. Beyond that, it is no more than some old story blown way out of proportion. There is no Theives Guild, nor was there ever a Ardor, Verisae, and Aveso Windblade. There was no "Murder in Military Square" as it is commonly know now. The Guild is a myth, and should be treated as such." -Captain of the Uskulyeo city guard The Theives Guild The Theives Guild is an organization based in both Vessa and Rotharian, whos goal is to obtain large profits at the expense of others. They were founded in 557 NT during the fall of the Ath'Ar empire, and the rise of the Rotharian Empire. The Guild was created only 12 days before Uskulyeo fell to Rotharia, their goal was to profit from the conflict as much as they could, and then disband not long after. During the conflict, the Guild managed to secure a vast wealth of gold, and coin from the panicked government and people. The plan went perfectly, with one exception: They decided not to disband the guild afterwards. The profits had been so great, that they decided to risk their lives, and continue to profit from the great wars. The guild elected a leader; Ardor Windblade, a member of a long line of Ath'Ar Saelaernis, or Kings of the Wind, a name given to the tribes of nomadic merchants at the time. The guild profited from the fall of the Ath'Ar, and the rise of Roth', but they would soon make a name for themselves, with the greatest heist in history. Three theives, including Ardor, using a series of planned jumps on the roofs of the Park district of Usukulyeo, broke into the Royal Rotharian palace of Seissan Ronaec, and stole the Royal crown, which was put on display on the head of an effigy of the Rotharian King, which hung from the Court house. Their goal was to intimidate the Royal family, which they had done, but their reaction was not what they expected. The family tripled their guard staff, and dared the guild to do it again. So they did. This time they left only a simple note, nailed into the head board of the King's bed, with a dagger, stolen from one of the guards while he slept. It read "A true challenge, but next time, make sure your guards don't sleep on the job". This began a conflict between the Guild, and the Rotharians that would last many years, up untill the city fell the the Vessonian revolutionaries. The Guild had become something of legend in the time between their stunt, and the fall of Uskulyeo, stories of conflicts between them and guards were the talk of the town. Ardor had become a celebrity, the meer mention of his name brought people to their knees, but it also was fuel to the fire. Ardor was captured during a raid on the Rusty Rat inn in tier 1, and was two hours later, executed in tier 4. The scene was made public, and the execution made an example. The Guild was later disolved, and the original members fled the city, fearing persecution. Well... That's what they want you to think. The Guild is still alive and well. It was salvaged by Ardor's son, Verisae, who is hailed as the savior of the Guild, and the greatest theif of all time. He took the title of the "Dark Cloak, and the Shadows eye" The Dark Cloak, and the Shadows Eye Verisae began to spread propaganda on the streets of tier 1, "Murder in Military Square" it said. It was later turned into a book, which spoke of the Guild as a myth, the effigy a ruse, it was all a ploy by the Rotharians, who's goal was to strike fear into the hearts of their followers. It spoke of how they had framed some poor merchant, whom had settled down, and was going to finally retire. He was of no use to them, so they just tagged him as a theif, and had him beheaded.